


"Fake" Dating?

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione reasoned she should try more this year. She only had three years left at Hogwarts so she might as well talk to new people, try new things. However, this never really crossed her mind. How and why did one of Hogwarts most popular students, not to mention her best friend's brother, drop down beside her in the library?





	"Fake" Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven June Roll-A-Drabble. Prompt: Marauder Era & James/Fake Dating
> 
> AN: This one-shot is not beta-read. Hermione and Harry make an appearance and it's AU. They're both a part of this time period Hermione, a muggle-born witch in Ravenclaw, and Harry, James' younger brother and in Gryffindor. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

"Please."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight. You want to pretend to date me so that Lily will pay attention to you."

James nodded furiously, his eyes wide and pleading.

Hermione sighed, putting her quill down. "I don't think this is a good idea. Wouldn't you get frustrated if someone you liked started dating someone?"

He grumbled under his breath, running his fingers through his hair. James had always been rather nice to her, being Harry's older brother, but was that enough to make her agree to this?

"I'll owe you one, Hermione. Please."

She glanced at her textbook, thinking over her earlier conversation with Harry. How she felt she needed to branch out a little, try and do new things. "Fine."

"Really?" James grabbed her hand. "Thank you so much."

What did she just get herself into?

* * *

 "Are you really dating my brother?" Harry scooted onto the bench beside her. The hum of the courtyard was low but there was a steady stream of people coming and going.

"I," she gulped. "Yes.

"Why?"

She shrugged and immediately regretted it. "He asked me out and I said yes. That's all."

"But why him? Oh, no. Is he blackmailing you or something?"

"Of course not, Harry." But she was touched by his concern.

"As long as you're comfortable."

"Thanks, Harry." She closed her Ancient Runes textbook and took the time to look around the courtyard. She caught sight of her fellow Ravenclaws sitting around in a circle conjuring different types of birds. Then her eyes landed on a group of Gryffindor boys pushing and fooling around on a bench directly across from her and Harry. Four boisterous boys, one of them with similar messy dark hair as her best friend. He was looking right at her.

She started to pack up her school bag.

"Hermione?"

"I'm heading back, Harry. I want to get my books for tonight's study session."

"Wait, oh, alright. I'll see you later."

Hermione swung the strap of her school bag onto her shoulder and hurried out of the courtyard. What had she gotten herself into? She could hardly imagine what she'd do if she was genuinely dating someone and now she was fake dating someone.

"Granger!"

She skidded to a stop, looking over her shoulder. "James?"

James ran up the stairs to meet her. "I was calling out to you."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I carry your books for you?"

"No, that's okay. I can-" She looked at his offered hand. "Um, yes. Thank you."

He slipped the strap off her shoulders and placed it on his. "Can I walk you back to Ravenclaw Tower?"

"I'd like that very much, James."

He smiled at her and let her lead him back to Ravenclaw Tower. After a few minutes of silence, he cleared his throat. "So, I thought since we're together and all, you could, I mean we could go to Hogsmeade together. This weekend, that is."

Hermione stared at him, her mouth slightly agape. She'd never seen him so flustered. She licked her lips. "I'd like that. It'll be fun."

He sighed to himself. "Great. Um, I thought maybe we could swing by the bookstore. My mom wrote about this book in her last letter and I thought you might like it. I want to see if they have it in stock."

"Really? What is it about?"

"Something about the theoretical work of using runes from one culture with another."

"That sounds fascinating."

They rounded the corner and bumped right into Lily and Dorcas. Lily's attention moved rapidly between the two. "Potter. Hermione," she greeted.

"Hi, Lily." Hermione shifted on her feet.

"Hey, Evans."

Lily and Dorcas shared surprised expressions. Lily turned to Hermione but glanced every now and then toward James. "There's a prefect meeting tonight, Hermione. Please, don't be late."

"I won't. Thanks for the reminder, Lily."

Lily nodded and walked away with Dorcas. Neither James or Hermione noticed the girl's backward glances or soft whispers.

They reached Ravenclaw tower. Hermione hesitated slightly outside the entrance. "Thanks for walking me up and carrying my book bag."

He nodded. "No problem." He played with the hem of his shirt. "I'll see you later?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'll meet you at our usual table," Hermione reassured, referring to their usual study hangout in the library.

"Great. I'll see you there, then." He moved from foot to foot, biting his lip in thought.

"James?"

He dipped his head slightly and kissed her on the cheek.

Her cheeks warmed.

He turned to leave but she grabbed hold of his hand. "James?"

"Yes?" He kept his eyes on her hand.

"We're still fake dating, right?"

He looked up to meet her soft brown eyes, his own creased in thought. He gulped. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I hope I wrote it well enough. Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
